Thor's first Easter
by EmmaTheNerd28
Summary: Another thing I made for Easter.


For Easter Avengers.

Another bustling day in New York as it seemed to the ordinary eye, but to the Avengers in Stark tower, explaining Easter to a god of thunder isn't quite the easiest thing to do.

"I do not understand!" Thor boomed. "What is Easter celebrating?"

"Well, most people have forgotten the religious value and just think of it as a holiday for chocolate, but it's really about the resurrection of Jesus Christ." Steve explained staring at Tony.

"And booze." Tony commented.

"Every holiday for you is booze." Clint added.

"Every _day._" Bruce corrected.

"Jesus Christ is your curse word, he was a person?"

"No." Tony said taking a sip of his drink.

"Tony!" Steve scolded.

"Listen big guy, Jesus Christ is part of a religion, just like you, people believe or they don't. I'm an atheist, I don't believe in any religion. Think of Jesus as you, but less awesome powers, and less proof of ever being real."

Steve at this point, swatted Tony over the head. Hard. Tony went flying through the wall.

"Faith is the one thing that has stuck with me all these years. I will not, have you talking about it like its garbage."

"Ok, religion's a touchy subject." Tony spluttered.

Everyone turned their attention back to Thor, who was asking another question. "What does chocolate have to do with the festivities?"

"Not too sure, but we all know it is delicious." Natasha smirked.

"Better than pop tarts?"

"See for yourself." Natasha got up and checked the kitchen fridge, she threw Thor a chocolate bunny. He caught it with ease and was puzzled by its shape.

"Why is it a rabbit?"

"Parents tell their kids that the Easter bunny will come the night before Easter. It's all a big scam to get more money at Easter time." Bruce told Thor.

"A delicious, delicious scam." Clint replied.

Thor hesitantly took of the foil of the chocolate and took a bite. A large smile grew on his face. "This is fantastic!"

"Now I have to buy another bunny for Tony."

"Hey!"

"You buy chocolate for each other?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah, it's just for fun."

"Tony may I borrow money?"

"What for?" Tony asked.

"I need to buy confections for the rest of the team!"

Tony chuckled and handed Thor two hundred dollar bills. "Knock yourself out."

Thor smiled and set off to buy the team Easter eggs. But they didn't find him until early morning.

"I come bearing chocolate!" He thundered.

The team trudged out of their beds. "Thor, you realize it's three in the morning?" Bruce remarked.

"Cap hasn't even gone for his run!" Clint exclaimed.

"I have just gotten back from the stores, and I have bought you all Easter eggs!" Thor grinned.

Thor flicked on the lights and the Avengers were amazed. The whole room was filled with Avengers

"The pile with your face is all yours!"

The team laughed and set off for their pile. "Thor how much did you spend? There's mountains of our faces!"

"I bought every single one in the convenience store you call, Walmart."

"How many Walmart's did you raid?" Clint laughed, unwrapping one of his eggs."

Out of the blue, Tony pelted an egg at Steve. "Hey!" Steve protested.

"Everybody needs a little bit of Stark." Tony grinned and started to throw his eggs at everyone, so starting an egg war.

"Is this another custom of Easter?" Thor asked, getting hit by a Hawkeye egg.

"Not really, but this is great!" Bruce laughed, pelting his Hulk eggs at Tony.

Thor threw his palm to his forehead. "I almost had forgotten!" He reached into his pocket and handed something to Steve, it was a miniature cross with Jesus being crucified. "I learnt of what happened to your Jesus Christ, and he has earned my respect. I look forward to meeting this man."

Steve smirked. "Thank you Thor, that is very thoughtful."

But the touching moment between the two big, burly blondes was short lived as they were both hit on the head with Easter eggs.

"Head shot!" Clint cried.

"No fair, the assassins have teamed up!" Tony cried.

Everyone looked up and saw that Clint had his bow but with adjustments, there was a pocket that eggs could be placed in and shot from. Natasha was next to him holding her eggs, ready to strike.

"This is gonna be interesting." Bruce admitted.


End file.
